SanLo Enterprises
by ocfanatic2013
Summary: Based off of chapter 203 of Together Forever, which is now the prologue for this story. Rachel as Santana's personal assistant and girlfriend. Chapter 2 begins a year after the prologue, but there will be flashbacks.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Decided to make this a story! :)**

* * *

Santana Lopez stormed through her office. She had the life most people could only dream of. By the time she was twenty-four she had started her own company, SanLo Enterprises, that rivaled sold apartments and office spaces in her buildings, SanLo Towers. By twenty-nine she was the richest businesswoman in the country and the third richest businesswoman in the world.

"Tina, I need-" Santana stopped talking as she noticed something off. "You're not Tina." she said, addressing the unfamiliar short brunette at her personal assistant's desk. The woman shook her head. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rachel Berry. I'm your new personal assistant."

"What happened to Tina?" Santana asked.

"She called me last night and told me that her mother passed away and she needed to move back home to care for her father. We went to high school together and she knew I was in the city and in need of a job. I hope this is okay." Rachel said.

"Well, if Tina had to go home then I need a new assistant. I assume she filled you in on how everything works?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded. "Then I guess I have a new assistant. Welcome to SanLo Enterprises, Rachel."

"Thank you, Ms. Lopez." Rachel said. Santana smiled slightly and walked into her large office. "Rachel, if you'll come with me, I'll give you some stuff I need done." she said. Rachel quickly followed into the large office and gasped.

"Oh my." she whispered. Santana laughed. "Oh I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm kinda fond of my office too." Santana said. Rachel blushed. "You know, I designed it myself. I designed this entire building, actually, and my entire apartment." Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"How big of an apartment can it be?" she asked. Santana smirked and pulled Rachel over to the large window.

"Do you see that building over there?" she asked, pointing. Rachel nodded. "See the big circular thing at the top of the building?"

"Yes, of course. How could I not?" Rachel asked. Santana laughed.

"That's my apartment." she said. Rachel's jaw dropped. "Seriously?" Santana nodded.

"You live there?"

"Yep." Santana said, laughing.

"Wow..." Rachel whispered. Santana smiled softly. "Anyway, you said something about some stuff you needed done?" Santana nodded.

"I need you to call the mechanic and ask when I can pick my car up." Rachel nodded and wrote it down. "Then make a reservation at Ballino's for next Thursday. It's the best Italian restaurant around."

"How many?" Rachel asked.

"Two. It's for me and my ex-girlfriend. Hopefully after next Thursday, she'll be my girlfriend again." Santana said. Rachel nodded. "Also, give my ex a call and invite her to dinner. Tell her I wanted to call her myself, but I have meetings all day."

"Okay." Rachel said, standing up and accepting the phone number.

"Thanks, Rachel." Santana said as she walked out. "Oh! Wait!" Rachel walked back in.

"Yes Ms. Lopez?" Santana wrote down on a piece of paper and handed it and her credit card to Rachel.

"Call this bakery and order two dozen cupcakes." Rachel nodded.

"What for?" Santana smiled.

"My boy's class is having a party." she explained. Rachel raised an eyebrow. "I have six year old." Santana grabbed a picture frame off of her desk and showed it to Rachel.

"He's adorable, Ms. Lopez." Santana smiled.

"I had him right before I started my company."

"And you still managed to build a multimillion dollar company?" Rachel asked. Santana smirked and nodded.

"Wow... Is there any particular type of cupcake you'd like me to order?"

"Uh... Joshua likes the white cupcakes with vanilla icing and sprinkles." Santana said. Rachel nodded. "Thanks, Rachel."

"Of course."

* * *

Santana walked out of her office a week later. "Rachel, I need you to call this number. It's Joshua's after school babysitter. Tell her that I need her to stay with him longer tonight while I'm on my date."

"Um... I don't think you'll be needing a babysitter tonight." Rachel said. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"I called your ex-girlfriend and she said she refused to go to dinner with you." Santana nodded slowly and sat down in a chair.

"Ouch... Did you already make the reservation?" she asked.

"I was just about to cancel it." Santana shook her head.

"Do you have any plans tonight?"

"No."

"Have you ever been to Ballino's?" Rachel shook her head. "Well, there's no need to let a reservation go to waste. Would you like to join me for dinner? My treat, of course. I always pay when I invite my dinner guest."

"Oh..."

"If you don't want to, that's perfectly fine." Santana said. Rachel shook her head.

"It's not that. It's just... Well, you had me up until you offered to pay. I just... That's a very expensive restaurant and I just couldn't accept." Santana nodded.

"Well... Neither one of us has plans tonight. What do you say to pizza, salad, and garlic bread at my place? You can meet my baby." she said, smiling. Rachel smiled.

"That sounds wonderful. Can I pay for the pizza?" Santana nodded. "Then I would love to join you. What time should I come over?"

"Hmm. How about seven thirty?"

"Sounds great." Rachel said, smiling. Santana nodded.

"Oh, and bring a bathing suit. I always relax in my hot tub after I put Josh to bed. I keep a baby monitor around for that exact reason." Rachel nodded. "Great. Oh! And the garlic bread will be homemade."

"You bake bread?"

"Well, no, I bought a loaf of French bread at the grocery store and use some spices." Santana explained. Rachel nodded. "It's good, I promise."

"I'll be the judge of that." Rachel teased.

* * *

"Mommy?" Santana looked over to the breakfast bar and smiled.

"How's your homework going?" she asked as she washed lettuce. He held up a worksheet and she leaned in closer and inspected it. "Good job, but look at number four again." He nodded and looked at. "Five plus five is..."

"Ten?" he guessed. She winked. "Thanks Mommy!"

"Of course. Did you have a question?" Joshua nodded.

"How come we're getting pizza?"

"I told you, Josh. My friend Rachel is coming over for dinner." Santana said as a bell rang, signaling that the elevator that led straight to her apartment was five floors away. "She's almost here. You keep working and I'll go greet her." she said, walking to the entrance just as the elevator arrived.

"Hello, Ms. Lopez."

"Rachel, we're in my home. Please call me Santana." the Latina said. Rachel nodded.

"You have a beautiful apartment."

"Thank you. Josh is in the kitchen." Santana said, leading Rachel. "Josh, this is Rachel. Rachel, this is my son Joshua." Rachel smiled.

"Hi Joshua." she said. The boy waved. "Have you ordered the pizza yet?"

"No, I wanted to wait until you got here." Rachel smiled. "I'll order now."

* * *

"So, Rachel... What do you think about the garlic bread?" Santana asked, a confident smirk on her face. Rachel laughed.

"It's delicious." she admitted. Santana grinned and looked at Joshua.

"You full?" she asked. Joshua nodded. "Good boy. Since you already got your bath, go get ready for bed. I'll come tuck you in soon."

"Okay." Santana smiled as he ran out of the room.

"Do you want any dessert? I have some cheesecake in my refrigerator." she said. Rachel smiled.

"I'd love some. Thank you." Santana nodded.

"I'll get that after I get him I'm bed." she said, getting up and moving into her son's bedroom. "Okay, let's get you to sleep baby." she said, pulling her son's baseball comforter and sheets back. Joshua got on his bed and Santana pulled them over his body before walking to his bookshelf and grabbing his favorite stuffed animal. "Okay, here's Tiger." she said, putting it next to him.

"Where's Basey?" Josh asked. Santana chuckled.

"What was I thinking?" she said, grabbing the stuffed smiling baseball and putting it in his arms. "There you go, baby." she whispered, sitting down next to him. "So what'd you think about Rachel?" she asked, stroking his hair.

"I liked her, Mommy!" Santana smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Sweet dreams, baby." she said, standing up, turning on his nightlight, walking to the door, turning off the light, and shutting the door before walking into her spotless kitchen. "Sorry it took so long. Why did you clean up?"

"It's the least I could do." Rachel said. Santana frowned. "I'm sorry if I overstepped."

"No, no it's okay." Santana said, opening her refrigerator and taking out the cheesecake. "You said you wanted some cheesecake, right?" Rachel nodded with a smile. "I have wine too, if you want."

"That sounds wonderful. Can we wait until after the cheesecake? I had a bad experience with wine and cheesecake that I would rather not get into." Santana laughed.

"You're an interesting woman, Rachel Berry." she said, handing her a plate and fork. "Enjoy."

"Thank you." Rachel said, eating the dessert quickly.

"Whoa!" Santana said, eating hers. "Impressive!" Rachel giggled, embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry." she said. Santana smiled.

"It was pretty cool, actually." she said. Rachel blushed as Santana finished her piece and placed their dishes in her dishwasher. "Wine?"

"Sure." Santana nodded.

"Great. You brought your swim suit, right?" Rachel nodded. "There's a bathroom down the hall. I have some shorts and a t-shirt that you can wear when you come out, just in case Josh gets up. I'll go change and meet you out there with the wine."

"Okay."

* * *

Santana looked up as she heard the door open. "Make sure to leave it open so..." she trailed off as she saw Rachel. "Whoa, Ms. Berry!" she said, laughing. Rachel blushed. "You're hot!"

"You're not so bad either." Rachel said. Santana smirked and got into the hot tub, handing Rachel a glass.

"I hope you don't mind, but I only allow myself one glass." Santana said. Rachel smiled.

"So do I." Santana sipped her drink. "I hope you don't mind my asking, but where's Joshua's father?" Santana sighed.

"He signed over all legal rights to custody for Josh when he was three weeks old and I haven't heard from him since." Rachel gasped.

"I'm so sorry." she said. Santana shrugged.

"He would have just destroyed my son's spirit and he wouldn't be the sweet little kid I raised." she said. Rachel smiled. "Cam we change the subject?"

"Yes of course." Santana smiled gratefully and they talked for awhile, just laughing. "Thank you so much for inviting me, Santana. I'm having a great time."

"So am I." Santana said as Rachel moved closer.

"You're pretty cool." Rachel smiled and leaned in just as Santana did. Setting down her glass, Santana cupped Rachel's face and moved to straddle Rachel.

_"Mommy?"_ Santana pulled away. _"Mommy!"_

"I'll be right there." she said, getting out of the hot tub and pulling on a pair of running shorts and a tank top. "Please don't leave. We need to talk." Rachel nodded, grabbing Santana's wrist and kissing her again. The Latina grinned. "Yea. We really need to talk."

"Go. Your son needs you." Santana nodded and rushed inside and to her son's room.

"Hey what's up?" she asked, sitting on his bed. "You okay?"

"Can't sleep. My leg hurts." Santana frowned. Joshua had broken his leg last summer and ever since, it would bother him sometimes while he was trying to sleep. Santana was just glad it didn't prevent him from playing sports; the boy was an athlete.

"Okay. We can lay on the couch until you fall asleep." she said, picking him up and carrying him into the living room to see Rachel coming inside. "Oh no. Rachel, I'm so sorry. Josh broke his leg awhile back and it bothers him sometimes while he's trying to sleep."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Josh." Rachel said. Santana smiled. "Do you want me to leave?"

"It shouldn't take him awhile to fall asleep. I really would like to talk." Rachel smiled and nodded.

* * *

"So... The kiss..." Santana said after returning. Rachel nodded. "Rachel, it felt right."

"I know. I felt it too." Rachel admitted. Santana smiled. "But you're my boss."

"Rachel, I don't care about that. I like you and you like me. That's all that matters." Santana said. Rachel smiled. "Rachel, I want you and if you want me, then we should be together."

"Santana, I want you too." Rachel whispered. Santana grinned.

"Then be with me." she said, grabbing Rachel's hand. Rachel bit her lip. "Be my girlfriend. I don't care if this is moving fast. It feels perfect." Rachel nodded.

"Okay." she whispered. Santana smiled.

* * *

"Rachel, I need-"

"I have your schedule for the day right here." Rachel said. Santana smiled and grabbed the paper.

"Actually, I was gonna say-"

"You have dinner with the mayor at six." Santana nodded.

"Okay. I need-"

"And after that you have an actual dinner in your apartment with your girlfriend at eight." Santana grinned and kissed Rachel.

"Finally. I was wondering when you'd let me do that." Rachel blushed. "What are you letting me pay for tonight?"

"A new Mexican food restaurant opened by your apartment. They deliver." Rachel said, grinning. Santana chuckled. "Josh likes Mexican food, right?"

"Yea, he does. He loves you, by the way." Santana said. Rachel smiled as Santana hugged her. "I gotta get to work. Can we get lunch?"

"You have a lunch meeting at noon." Santana frowned. "We have dinner though."

"Yea, okay." Santana said. Rachel laughed. "Get to work." she said, kissing Santana softly.

"Pretty sure I'm the head if this company." Santana said. Rachel raised an eyebrow. "I'll be in my office."


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey, Rach, is she in?" Santana's right hand man, Noah Puckerman, asked as he and Santana's top apartment seller, Matt Rutherford, walked into the office area.

"Yes, she is. I actually wanted to talk to the three of you." Rachel said, standing up and walking into the large office. Santana looked up at the intrusion.

"Mr. Davis, I'm going to have to call you back," she said and hung up her phone. "Is this some kind of intervention or something?"

"Rachel said she has something to tell us something." Noah said. Santana raised a curious eyebrow.

"Oh really?" Rachel nodded. "Well, then, go ahead, Ms. Berry," she said, smiling.

"My father is visiting me in New York this weekend."

"Okay…" Santana said, confused. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"That means that he's most likely going to want to come here and meet you guys, especially you, Santana," she said.

"Me? What did I do?" Santana asked.

"You decided to start dating his daughter." Rachel said. Santana groaned.

"I knew that would come back to haunt me!" she said. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Stop being a baby. I love you, so my father will like you as long as you do things his way," she said.

"Meaning…" Noah asked.

"No cussing, for one." The three nodded. "Be polite and don't go out of your way to impress him. He hates that."

"I can do that. Baby, parents love me." Santana said.

"My mom didn't like you when we dated in high school." Noah said.

"Yea, well, your mom's a bitch." Santana explained. Rachel glared. "Rachel, I know how to censor myself. I live with a seven year old, remember?"

"About that… Daddy doesn't know about Josh. It never came up and he didn't exactly have any reason to ask." Rachel said. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"So you want me to lie about having a son? Rachel, I cannot and _will_ not do that," she said. Rachel shook her head.

"I never said that. I just… approach it delicately," she said. Santana sighed.

"Bring him to the apartment for dinner," she said. Rachel nodded as the phone rang. "Can I get back to my client now?"

"Yes, of course."

* * *

Rachel poked her head into her girlfriend's office with a soft knock and saw Santana on her phone.

"Excuse me for a moment, Mr. Ortega," she said into the phone and put a hand over the mouthpiece. "Yea?"

"I'm going to go pick up my father from the airport." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"Be careful. I'll see you at the apartment?" Rachel nodded. "Okay. Love you."

"Love you too." Rachel said, moving to walk out.

"Rachel, wait. Come here for a second." Santana said. Rachel walked to the desk and Santana pulled her into a soft kiss. "Bye." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Bye." Santana smiled as Rachel walked across the office and went back to her phone conversation.

"I'm sorry about that, Mr. Ortega. What were you saying?" Rachel gave a little wave before closing the door.

* * *

Hiram Berry walked into the receptionist area of SanLo Enterprises. He had decided to surprise Rachel so that she didn't have to leave work to come pick him up from the airport. He saw a desk with a nameplate that read _Rachel Berry_ and sat down at his daughter's desk just as two men in suits walked in.

"Lopez is pissed, dude. Fabray keeps trying to steal her clients and Lopez just about went ballistic on her in the middle of the sidewalk."

"I can't believe San hasn't killed you for talking to Quinn."

"She knows the only reason I still talk to that bitch is because of Beth." Hiram cleared his throat. "Can I help you?"

"Hiram Berry, Rachel's father," he said, standing up. Both men looked down in shock.

"Noah Puckerman," the smaller of the two finally said, shaking Hiram's hand.

"Matt Rutherford," the other said just as a woman stormed into the area.

"You listen to me, you ungrateful bitch. I brought you into this business and I can just as easily take you out of it. If you come near one of my clients while they're looking at an apartment in SanLo Towers, I will destroy you and your pathetic little company that is clearly just a knockoff of mine. If you hadn't left because of your damn ego, you wouldn't have to be fighting to stay in business and when you have to close Fabray Real Estate, do not even think about coming back to SanLo enterprises, because your _Teen Mom_ ass isn't getting back into this company ever again and if you so much as try, I swear to God I will-" Santana stopped talking as she noticed the man behind her girlfriend's desk.

"Santana, meet Mr. Berry." Matt said. Santana bit her lip.

"Just don't try it, Quinn," she warned, hanging up her phone. "Mr. Berry, hi. It's so nice to meet you. I'm Santana Lopez, Rachel's girlfriend," she said, shaking the man's hand.

"Where's Rachel?" he asked.

"She went to pick you up. She left about an hour ago." Santana said. Hiram nodded. "You'll have to excuse our language. As you can see, we're going through a stressful time. One of our real estate agents left the company just as we began selling space in SanLo Towers, our new location of apartments and office space, and she's trying to steal all of our potential and current clients."

"I understand." Hiram said. Santana nodded.

"You're more than welcome to wait for Rachel in my office, if you'd like," she offered just as Rachel walked up.

"Daddy!"

"Hi sweetie!" he said, hugging her.

"I was going to pick you up." Rachel said.

"I wanted to surprise you." Hiram explained. Santana, Matt, and Noah stood there awkwardly.

"Well… we're going to get back to work." Matt said, pulling Noah out of the area. Santana smiled.

"Why don't you two catch up? Take the rest of the day off, Rachel, I have to go deal with Quinn Fabray." Rachel raised a confused eyebrow.

"What happened?"

"She came up to a client I was with and tried to talk to them about what she had to offer and she's trying to spread lies to newspapers. I have to go do some damage control." Santana explained.

"Do you need me to call the PR guys?" Rachel asked. Santana smiled.

"Go spend time with your dad," she said. Hiram cleared his throat.

"Rachel, I don't want you neglecting your job for me."

"Sir, it's okay. Rachel does more than enough around here, she deserves an afternoon off." Santana said. Rachel looked unsure. "Rachel, it's okay. I'll see you both at dinner, okay? I'm leaving early to cook."

"Actually, Santana, would it be all right if Daddy and I came into your office for a moment?" Rachel asked. Santana raised a confused eyebrow, but quickly caught on.

"Yes, of course. I'll have to make a quick phone call though." They both nodded and the three entered the large office.

"Wow…" Hiram whispered. Rachel nodded.

"She designed the entire office. You should see the apartment," she said. She'd told her fathers that she was moving in with Santana back when they'd decided to move in together three months ago.

_FLASHBACK_

_Rachel looked up as she heard Santana's office door open and her girlfriend walked out with a client. "Thank you very much for your time, Mr. Thompson. I'm glad we were able to make a deal."_

_"As am I, Ms. Lopez. I'll be back later in the week to finalize everything." Santana smiled, shook his hand, and watched as he headed toward the elevator. As soon as the elevator door closed, she turned to Rachel with a grin._

_"How much" Rachel asked._

_"Ten floors of SanLo Towers, Rachel, that's two hundred million dollars." Santana said. Rachel smiled. "We're celebrating tonight!"_

_"Santana, you can't."_

_"Why?" Santana asked. Rachel handed Santana her schedule. "How could I have forgotten it was meet the teacher night at Josh's school?"_

_"You've been distracted with that deal." Rachel said. Santana nodded, but noticed something on Rachel's desk._

_"Hey, what's this?" she asked, grabbing the business card. "Fabray Real Estate? Rachel, what's going on?"_

_"They're tearing my apartment building down to build some mall. I need a place to live." Rachel said. Santana looked at the card._

_"Why Quinn?"_

_"I didn't want you to worry."_

_"Well, I'm worried. Rachel, you know that you can come to me for anything. We've been together for almost a year." Santana said. Rachel nodded. "Look, there are two options here."_

_"What are they?" Rachel asked._

_"You allow me to give you an apartment in SanLo Towers, free of charge." Rachel shook her head. "Okay… or you can move in with me. There's plenty of room and Josh loves you." Rachel smiled._

_"I like that option." Santana grinned. _

_"So you'll move in with me?" she asked. Rachel nodded as Santana kissed her._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Please, have a seat." Santana said, smiling as she sat down at her desk and picked up her phone. "Eric, it's Santana. I need you to immediately start doing everything you can to counter each and every one of Quinn Fabray's allegations. They're going to start appearing any day now. Thanks," she said, hanging up.

"Santana, who's this?" Hiram asked as he looked at a picture of Santana and Joshua.

"That's my son, Joshua. He's seven." Santana said, biting her lip in anticipation. Hiram nodded slowly.

"Rachel, why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"It never came up. It's not a problem, is it?" Rachel asked. Santana quickly spoke up.

"Sir, I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, but there are three things I don't regret: starting my company, dating your daughter, and keeping my son. I got pregnant with Joshua when I was about twenty-two. I was scared and his dad was a complete ass." Rachel glared. "I'm sorry, but there's no other way to put it. He signed over all legal rights when my son was three weeks old. I never once considered an abortion, but I did consider adoption and I am so happy every day that I didn't give him up. Whenever I see him laugh or smile… Last week he won the second grade science fair and he was just so happy. It's moments like those when I realize that I love being a parent more than I love being a business owner. I would give my company up in a second for my son and frankly, I'd do it for Rachel too. I love your daughter and my son more than anything in the world. I'm well aware that you're going to spend this weekend judging me. I'd do the exact same thing if I were in this situation. But just know that I'm completely in love with Rachel and I would do anything for her." Hiram smiled softly.

"I'm not going to be judging you, Santana. I can see how much you love Rachel and I look forward to meeting your son," he said. Santana smiled.

* * *

"So what's for dinner?" Rachel asked. Santana smiled.

"I actually used the grill on the patio to grill some chicken," she said. Rachel laughed. They didn't get to cook much because of their jobs, so when they did get to cook it was pretty special. "I hope that's okay."

"It sounds perfect. Where's your son?" Hiram asked.

"He's pouting because I told him he had to look semi-nice at dinner." Santana said. Rachel chuckled. "I'm still getting used to being called Mom. I've always been Mommy."

"She almost cried the first time." Rachel teased. Santana shrugged.

"I won't deny it," she said as Joshua walked into the room.

"Mom, why do I have to wear this to dinner? We're not going out, he said. Santana suppressed a sigh. "I'm used to wearing my school clothes to dinner."

"Yea, and I'm used to a child that does what I say. I know you're going through your _'I'm in second grade and I'm a tough guy' _stage, but you and I both know that you're still the same kid that can't go to sleep without his stuffed tiger and baseball." Joshua glared. "Don't look at me like that." He went into the other room. "He was such a good baby."

"My daughter was a total diva." Hiram said. Rachel glared as Santana laughed.

"Rach, why don't you set the table so your dad can tell me stories." Santana said. Rachel rolled her eyes and stormed out. "Wait, Rachel, come back," she said, following her.

"What?"

"Rach, I was just teasing." Santana whispered, hugging Rachel. Rachel smiled softly.

"I know. I'm sorry." Santana smiled.

"Are you ready to eat?"

* * *

"So, Josh, do you like second grade?" Hiram asked, sipping his wine. The boy shrugged. "Okay… Do you play sports?" Another shrug.

"Joshua Michael, don't be rude." Santana chastised, glaring at her son. Joshua looked at his mom.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," he said. Santana glared at her son again before looking at Hiram.

"I'm so sorry about that. He's actually quite the athlete for his age," she said. Rachel nodded.

"He plays like four different sports, it's amazing," she said.

"It's not that big of a deal." Joshua mumbled.

"Josh, what's wrong?" Rachel asked quietly. He shrugged. "Josh-"

"Just leave me alone!" he yelled. Rachel instantly pulled back and looked at Santana. They'd both noticed a change in his behavior recently and these outbursts were becoming a frequent thing.

"Joshua Michael Lopez, that is it. You're not going to yell at people, especially not Rachel. Apologize right now." Santana said.

"No!" Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Joshua, go to your room. You're done for the night. I'll be in there to talk," she said. He shrugged and ran to his room, slamming the door. Santana closed her eyes at the sound and rested her head in her hands. "Mr. Berry, I am so sorry."

"It's all right." Rachel rubbed Santana's back.

"I'll get the dishes. Go check on him. Something is wrong, Santana," she whispered. The Latina nodded and walked to her son's room.

"Josh, what is going on with you?" she asked. He shrugged and she noticed something sticking out of his trashcan. "Josh, why are you throwing this away? Your dad gave it to you the day you were born." Santana said, picking up a stuffed bear and two picture frames. Joshua had somehow found her box of stuff that his father had left and asked to keep the picture of the three of them together (after she'd showered and done her hair and makeup, of course), the picture of just him and his father, and the bear that his father had left for him.

"I don't want it anymore." Josh whispered. Santana noticed he was crying.

"Baby, yes you do," she said, sitting next to him. He shook his head. "Are you upset about your dad or something?"

"Everyone else has a dad. All I have is you!" Josh yelled. Santana instantly stood up.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she whispered.

"You're not my dad!"

"No, I'm the one who stuck by you. I'm the one who has been there for your entire life. Your dad didn't want either of us, Joshua."

"Well, I don't want you!" he said.

"You're stuck with me, Joshua, I'm your mother."

"I don't have any parents!" he yelled. Santana gasped, trying not to cry.

"Go to sleep, Joshua," she whispered, grabbing the bear and picture frames before leaving the room and going outside. She lasted all of three seconds before she collapsed in a chair and started crying.

"Santana, what's wrong?" Rachel asked as she came outside. Santana pointed to the pictures on the table and the bear in her lap. "Is that-"

"That's Joshua's dad, Ethan, and this is the bear he gave Joshua the night he was born. Josh found them a few years back and now he's throwing them away. Rachel, he said he wants a dad and not me."

"Santana, sweetie, he doesn't mean that." Rachel whispered.

"It still hurts!" Santana said. Rachel nodded.

"Why don't you go lie down?" she suggested. Santana shook her head.

"I can't be rude to your father," she said. Rachel kissed her head.

"He'll understand. I promise. He's pretty tired anyway," she said. Santana sighed. "Just go lie down."

"Okay."

* * *

"Rachel?" Rachel looked over to see Joshua walking toward her.

"Josh, it's ten thirty. Why are you up?" she asked as he climbed into her lap.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Was it your leg?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I've never gone to bed without someone tucking me in," he whispered. Rachel sighed and kissed his forehead. "Plus I have to go to the bathroom," he said just as Santana walked into the living room.

"Go to the bathroom and then I'll meet you in your room." Rachel whispered. Joshua flinched as Santana walked by without acknowledging him and ran to the bathroom. Rachel quickly followed Santana into the kitchen.

"Why is he up?" she asked in a monotone as she got a water bottle for each of them.

"He said he couldn't sleep without being tucked in." Santana shrugged.

"Not my problem."

"You're his mother." Rachel said.

"Not according to him." Santana said. Rachel sighed.

"Why are you up?"

"He was pretty loud as he passed our room. I think he was purposely trying to wake me up." Rachel raised an eyebrow. "You can tuck him in. I'm going back to bed." Santana said, going into their bedroom. Rachel walked into Josh's bedroom and saw him holding a stuffed rabbit – definitely not one of the ones he slept with every night.

"Who gave you that one?" she asked. He stood up so she could pull the comforter back.

"Mommy." Rachel definitely didn't miss the fact that he said _'Mommy' _and grabbed the tiger and baseball.

"You don't want me doing this, do you?" she asked quietly. He bit his lip. "Josh, it's okay. Your mom is the one that usually does this, it's understandable that you want her doing this. I'll be right back," she said, walking out of the room and going into the room she shared with Santana. She found her girlfriend lying in bed, facing the wall.

"Did you get him to bed?" Santana asked.

"Nope." Santana turned around and saw Rachel holding her son's two favorite stuffed toys. "He's in his room with the stuffed rabbit that his Mommy gave him, waiting for his favorite person to come tuck him in."

"He said Mommy?" Santana whispered. Rachel nodded. "Really?"

"Yes." Rachel said, chuckling. Santana stood up and grabbed the stuffed toys.

"I'll be right back," she said, going into her son's room. "Hi," she whispered. Joshua looked up. "You need to go to sleep."

"Can't." Joshua whispered.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I made you sad." Santana nodded.

"Yes, you did. You hurt me, baby," she said, sitting down on his bed.

"I'm sorry, Mommy." Joshua said. Santana smiled.

"Come here," she whispered. Joshua immediately climbed into her lap. "I love you so much and I'm glad your dad left, because that means I didn't have to share you with anyone. But I promise that I will never leave you, not the way he did. I love you too much."

"I love you too, Mommy," he whispered. Santana kissed his head.

"Okay. Let's get you to bed, baby," she said, moving him to his pillow and tucking him in.

"Will you lay with me?" he asked. Santana smiled and nodded, laying next to her son and falling asleep.

* * *

"You looked pretty cozy when I woke up this morning." Rachel said, handing Santana some coffee.

"That bed is really uncomfortable." Santana said. Rachel and Hiram laughed.

"Do you feel better?" Santana nodded. "Then good." Joshua came into the room.

"Morning." Santana said as Joshua hugged her.

"Morning Mom," he said. Santana smiled.

"Hurry up and get ready for school. I have to go take care of some stuff at work," she said. Joshua nodded and ran off.

"That is a completely different child than I saw last night." Hiram said. Santana nodded.

"My baby is back," she said.


	3. Chapter 2

"Rachel, what night is Josh's school play?" Santana asked.

"Give me a second to check. Why?" Rachel asked. Santana smiled.

"I have an important meeting with a potential client, so as long as the play is any night but-"

"It's tonight." Rachel said. Santana closed her eyes.

"Are you serious?" Rachel nodded. "What if I move the meeting to tomorrow night?"

"Unless you want to miss Joey's kindergarten graduation and the mini-party with my dads and your parents, then no." Santana bit her lip. She'd really come to love Rachel's son, who Rachel had gotten custody of shortly after they'd started dating.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Santana, I have to tell you something." Rachel said to her girlfriend of three weeks as she came out to the hot tub with two glasses of wine._

"_What's up?" Santana asked, getting in the hot tub with Rachel, who bit her lip. "Rachel, what's wrong? You look like I did when I told my parents that I was pregnant." Rachel looked away. "Rachel, are you pregnant?" she whispered. Rachel quickly shook her head._

"_I do have a child though," she whispered. Santana raised an eyebrow. "You seemed surprised that I didn't have an issue with you being a single mother and that's because I'm a single mother too."_

"_Wha… since when?" _

"_I have a four year old." Rachel explained. Santana nodded. "My ex-husband had custody because up until now I didn't have a steady job, but…" Santana grabbed her girlfriend's hand. _

"_You can tell me," she whispered._

"_Robert, my son's father, died in a car accident six months ago." Santana hugged her girlfriend._

"_I'm so sorry," she whispered. Rachel nodded. "Where's your son been living?"_

"_Robert's parents live in the same area, so while I was trying to get on my feet, Joseph was living with them, but they're moving to Florida and I can finally take care of my baby. I have room in my apartment and a steady job. My job is safe because the boss seems to really like me." Santana giggled. "I already found a good preschool, so I just need a babysitter and I'll be good."_

"_I can talk to Joshua's babysitter. You come over for dinner every night anyway, so that'll work." Rachel smiled. "And you can have as much time as you need to get settled with him."_

"_I need to get him into school as soon as possible." Rachel said. Santana smiled._

"_As much time as you need," she repeated. Rachel hugged her girlfriend. "What does your son like?"_

"_He's really interested in sports." Rachel said. Santana grinned._

"_Those two should get along just fine."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"I can't do that to Joey. He'll hate me." Santana said. Rachel smiled.

"Santana, he could never hate you. You're the closest thing he has to a second parent now," she said. Santana smiled.

"When do your dads get in? I want to make a good impression." Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"You've met both of my dads," she said. Santana rolled her eyes.

"As your girlfriend, not as your fiancée. We're going to be married in a week, Rachel." Rachel smiled down at her engagement ring. It'd been a total spur of the moment decision and she couldn't be happier with how spontaneous her fiancée was.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Joey is in bed and I checked on Josh. He's asleep. I guess that cough medicine is working." Rachel said, walking out to the hot tub and joining Santana. They'd only been living together for a few months, but they had adjusted pretty well. She looked over to find her girlfriend staring at her with a small smile. "What's wrong with you?" she teased. Santana shook her head._

"_Nothing, it's just…" Santana bit her lip. "Will you marry me?" Rachel gasped._

"_What?"_

"_I… I don't have a ring or anything, but I know neither one of us are going anywhere. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. If you say yes, then we can go pick out rings together. I'll pick out yours and you can pick out mine?" Rachel smiled and nodded._

"_That sounds perfect." Santana grinned._

"_Is that a yes?" she asked. Rachel nodded._

"_Yes."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"I'm nervous." Santana admitted. Rachel smiled.

"Don't be nervous, San. They already love you."

"But you've already been married before, what if they think it'll be like that?" Santana asked. Rachel stood up from her desk and hugged her fiancée.

"They won't, but if it makes you feel better, they hated Robert," she said.

"Really?" Rachel nodded. "And they love me?"

"How could they not? Sweetheart, you're perfect." Rachel said. Santana smiled.

"You're not so bad yourself, Ms. Berry," she whispered, kissing the smaller woman.

"Santana Lopez, is that any way to run a business?" Santana rolled her eyes as Noah and Matt walked up. "What if a client walked in?"

"He has a point, San." Rachel said. Santana glared at her fiancée.

"What do you want, Puck?" she asked. Noah smirked.

"Matt and I wanted to get the details on that dinner meeting tonight," he said. Rachel looked up at Santana.

"There won't be a meeting tonight." Santana said. Noah raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Josh's school play is tonight. He's the lead. The grandparents came down and everything." Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Okay, well they mostly came for Joey's kindergarten graduation tomorrow night, but Josh doesn't need to know that." Rachel giggled.

"Santana, if we don't have this meeting, then we don't get this client." Noah said. Santana bit her lip. If they lost the client, they'd lose about two million dollars.

"Rach, call Mr. Aldridge and see if we can make it a lunch meeting," she said. Rachel nodded and immediately picked up her phone. "Puck, you and I are going to charm the hell out of these clients." Santana looked over when Rachel hung up her phone.

"Ballino's in an hour. You need to get going." Santana smiled.

"My good luck charm is coming with me," she said, kissing Rachel softly.

* * *

"Mr. Aldridge, it's great to see you." Santana said as they saw their lunch date.

"Ms. Lopez; Mr. Puckerman; Mr. Rutherford," he said, shaking their hands. He smiled politely as he saw Rachel. "I don't believe I've met you."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Mr. Aldridge, I'd like you to meet my personal assistant, Rachel." Santana said.

"Wesley Aldridge," he said, extending his hand. Rachel smiled and shook his hand.

"Rachel Berry." Santana raised an eyebrow as he held onto her fiancée's hand a little too long.

"That's a nice ring you have on your finger." Wesley said. Rachel looked down at her left hand and smiled.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Santana placed a semi-possessive hand on Rachel's back and stepped closer to her fiancée. "Oh! I apologize, Ms. Lopez." Wesley said without letting go of Rachel's hand.

"It's all right," Santana said, trying to stay calm as she stared at the hand. Sensing her fiancée's anger, Rachel slipped an arm around Santana's waist and leaned into her fiancée. "If you could just let go of her hand, that would be much appreciated."

"Of course." Wesley said, dropping Rachel's hand.

"Let's sit down." Noah suggested, sensing Santana's frustration. Santana nodded and led them to their table, pulling Rachel's chair out before sitting down next to her.

"If you don't mind my asking, why did we have to move this dinner meeting to lunch?" Wesley asked.

"My… Well, actually, _our_," Santana said, smiling at Rachel. The smaller woman smiled softly and squeezed Santana's hand. "Our son's school play is this evening and I can't miss it."

"I would have been okay with tomorrow night."

"Our youngest son's kindergarten graduation is tomorrow evening and we're having a small party with the grandparents." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"Anyway, let's talk business," she said. Wesley nodded.

"I'm sold," he said. Matt, Santana, Rachel, and Noah all raised their eyebrows.

"We didn't even discuss anything." Santana pointed out.

"I know, but your personal assistant has been very persuasive." Wesley said.

"My _fiancée _hasn't said anything." Wesley shrugged and leaned closer to Rachel.

"I'm sure she could persuade me."

"Mr. Aldridge-"

"Wesley." Rachel nodded.

"Mr. Aldridge, could you please back up? You're making me uncomfortable," she requested. Wesley nodded, but barely moved away.

"I apologize, Ms. Berry. However, if you wanted to discuss this business deal at dinner together, we could meet up one night. I'm a great cook." Santana glared.

"Mr. Aldridge, are you attempting to seduce my fiancée?" she asked. Wesley smiled.

"Ms. Lopez, if you want this deal to be made, then allow me to cook for you personal assistant," he said. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Aldridge, she has no part in finalizing this deal and frankly I feel that a private dinner at your apartment is inappropriate for a business meeting," she said. Noah, Matt, and Rachel nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Aldridge, but I can't join you for a private dinner." Rachel said. Wesley shrugged.

"No dinner, no deal."

"Then there's no deal. I'm not going to let you sleep with my fiancée just to make a deal." Santana said, standing up. "I'm sorry that this is the only way you'll be willing to make a deal, but no amount of money is worth this." Santana looked down at her fiancée. "Come on, baby," she said, holding out her hand. Rachel nodded and stood up as Noah and Matt stood.

* * *

"Rachel, I am so sorry you had to go through that." Santana whispered, pulling Rachel into a hug.

"I'm the one who's sorry, Santana. You just lost an incredibly deal." Rachel said. Santana shook her head.

"No amount of money is worth _that_. I'm not going to pimp you out to make money," she said. Rachel smiled.

"And I love you for that," she teased. Santana chuckled.

"I know. But now that we don't have to worry about that deal, we can just enjoy watching our children succeed," she said. Rachel grinned.

"Thank you for saying our children earlier." Santana shrugged.

"I just sort of assumed we'd be adopting each other's kids. If something happens to me, I don't want Joshua to go to anyone else. I hope you feel the same about me and Joey." Rachel nodded.

"Of course I do, San, I want us to be a family. I love you and I love Joshua as much as I love Joseph." Santana grinned.

"And I love Joey as much as I love Josh," she said, looking at the framed picture of the four of them. "And I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else."

"Even more than Josh?" Rachel asked.

"That's not fair." Santana said, resting her forehead on Rachel's. "I love the three most important people in my life equally and nobody could ever love someone as much as I love them."

"You're so amazing." Rachel whispered. Santana grinned.

"What time does that play start?" she asked. Rachel checked her watch.

"Three hours. We don't have to worry about getting Josh to the school, because they stayed after to rehearse and make sure everything was working correctly, but we do have to get home and pick up Joey," she said. Santana nodded as Noah and Matt walked into the office.

"Hey, what time is that play?" Matt asked.

"Three hours. Why?" Santana asked.

"I called Mercedes and you know she loves Josh. She wants to go see her favorite godson in his first play." Matt explained. Santana laughed.

"Just how many godsons does she have?" she asked.

"About that… Mercedes loves Joey as much as she loves Josh and since you two are getting married…" Rachel smiled softly and looked at Santana, who nodded.

"We would love for you and Mercedes to be Joey's godparents, as well as you and Brittany, Noah." Rachel said. Santana nodded in agreement.

"I'll talk to Mercedes, but I know she'll say yes." Matt said. Noah nodded.

"Same here, but I know Britt'll be happy," he said. Rachel smiled "We'll be at the play and at Joey's graduation."

"We would love for you all to come to the party." Rachel said. Matt shook his head.

"That's for your family."

"You guys are family." Santana said. They smiled.

"We'll be there."

* * *

"Joey, please wear these nice clothes for Mommy." Santana pleaded. Rachel poked her head into her – _their_ – son's room.

"How's it going in here?" she asked. Joey frowned up at his mother.

"Mommy is trying to make me dress up," he whined. Rachel smiled softly.

"Joey, you have to look nice," she said, sitting down next to her fiancée. Santana nodded.

"It's just khakis and a polo shirt, baby. It's like what you wear to school, but a little more… _adult_," she said, winking at Rachel. Joey perked up at the word _'adult_' and nodded eagerly.

"Okay!" Santana smiled and helped him get dressed.

"There we go, now we can go watch your big brother show us how talented he is," she said, kissing the child's cheek.

* * *

"Josh, you were so great." Santana said, hugging her son. Rachel pulled him into a hug as soon as he was let go.

"We are so proud of you," she said as the grandparents hugged him.

"Was I good?" Joshua asked. Santana nodded as they walked into the apartment

"You were amazing," she said, putting their bag of takeout on the kitchen counter. "I'm glad that you decided to be in the play. I think it's good that you're branching out." Rachel nodded.

"We love that you're so athletically gifted, but we also want you to experience other things as well," she said. Santana smiled as they sat down at the dining room table and nodded.

"I think that if you stick with it, you could be amazing in both sports and theater. You can even sing if you want. I've heard you, Josh; you have a pretty good voice. It doesn't really surprise me. I was in Glee Club and your dad was one of the best singers I've ever heard," she said.

"He sang?" Santana nodded.

"He did plays too," she said. Josh frowned. "Josh, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to do plays anymore." Josh said, standing up and leaving the room. Santana's brow furrowed as she followed him to his room.

"Baby, what's wrong? You've been so excited about this play," she said, sitting next to him on his bed.

"I don't want to be like him." Josh said. Santana smiled softly and kissed his hair.

"_Mijo_, you are _nothing_ like your father. You are sweet and nice. You care about people other than yourself," she said. Josh smiled. "And I am so proud of you. Honestly, I'm glad that you're nothing like him." Josh nodded. "And if you want to do plays, then do them. I want you to do whatever makes you happy."

"Really?" Santana nodded. "Okay."

"Do you want to go back to dinner?" Josh nodded and Santana smiled. "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

"Joey was so cute in his little cap and gown." Maria said, hugging her daughter. Santana nodded. "You really love that boy, don't you?"

"Yea, I do. I love both of them, Mom. I finally feel like I understand what everyone was always talking about when they said money doesn't buy happiness. I thought that I was happy because I was successful, but I don't think I'd ever truly been happy until the first time I ever held Josh in my arms and now… Mom, I'm _finally_ in love with someone who loves me back and I'm getting married… I can't even describe how happy I am." Maria smiled.

"I can tell that you're truly happy, Santana." Santana nodded as she and Rachel made eye contact. Smiling, she laughed softly.

"It's funny, though. I always said I would never be the cliché boss that sleeps with their personal assistant, but now I'm marrying mine."

"_Mija_, have you thought about giving Rachel a promotion? I mean, she'll be your wife." Maria pointed out.

"She won't let me. She said she doesn't want any sort of special treatment. She won't even let me give her a raise." Santana said. Maria raised an eyebrow. "Yea, I know, but you know how she is."

"But you love her."

"Yes, I do, and in one week I'm going to be married to the most amazing woman in the world." Santana whispered, smiling as Joey ran up.

"Mommy, did I do good?" he asked. Santana picked the boy up and nodded.

"Yes, you did, Joey, and I'm very proud of you," she said. He grinned. "And now you get to be a big boy in the first grade!"

"Do big boys get puppies?" Joey asked. Santana and Maria laughed.

"I think they should!" Joshua called out from where he was sitting with Carlos, Leroy, and Hiram.

"We've been over this." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"No dog." Joey frowned.

"So I don't get anything for going to first grade?" he asked.

"Joey, we got you a toy that you got to pick out. That's the same thing I did for Josh when he went to first grade. He didn't get a puppy." Santana pointed out.

"But-"

"Joseph Patrick, stop." Rachel said. Joey sighed.

"Fine." Santana smiled.

"Well, we were really proud of you two, so we got you a surprise. Now, the reason you can't have a puppy is because dogs aren't allowed in the building-"

"Mom, just buy them out." Joshua said. Everyone laughed.

"Josh, you can't just buy your way through life. That's not how things work. I believe in getting things the hard way, by working for them and I will not pay someone to change the rules because I have more money than most people. Besides, that would send you two the wrong message and I want you guys to learn that if there are rules, you have to follow them." Santana said. The boys nodded. "Anyway, you can't have a puppy, but we did get you guys something." Rachel and Santana led their sons to a room that had previously been a spare room.

"Open the door, Joshua." Rachel whispered. Josh opened the door and his jaw immediately dropped at the new game room.

"There will definitely be rules about this room. You're not spending all of your time in here, okay?" Santana said. The boys nodded as they explored the room that had just about every game system imaginable. "You have to ask before you play a new game just so that we can make sure it's okay for you to play. We'll go over all of the rules later, but if either one of you break them, the door gets locked for a week. Clear?"

"Okay." Santana smiled.

"Oh and one more thing…" They looked up at her and she pointed to the corner. "We put a fish tank in here. Josh, since you're the oldest, you're in charge of feeding them until Joey gets big enough to be able to help you."

"Okay." Rachel and Santana smiled as they watched their children explore.

"Are you ready to make this arrangement permanent?" Rachel whispered. Santana grinned.

"Next weekend can't come fast enough," she said.


	4. Chapter 3

Santana walked out of her. office to see her fiancee chatting on her cell phone. Raising an eyebrow, she walked over to the desk and grabbed the phone out of her hand. "She'll call you back." she said, hanging up.

"Santana, that was rude." Rachel said, glaring at her fiancee.

"Rachel, you can't just talk on your personal phone whenever you want." Santana said.

"I was talking to the wedding planner and making sure everything is set for tomorrow." Santana bit her lip. "Unless you don't want to get married."

"I'm sorry?" Santana tried, smiling sheepishly. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Baby, tomorrow you and I are going to be married. Are you really gonna get mad over this minor argument?" Rachel glared at her fiancee, but quickly smiled softly.

"No, I guess not. I'm sorry. I'm just stressed." she said. Santana nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"I know, baby girl. I'm stressed too. But we'll make it through this and then we're going to be a super happy married couple." she said. Rachel grinned and nodded.

* * *

"I'm so glad you're my wife." Rachel whispered as they sat at their reception. Santana grinned and nodded.

"We're going to be the best family ever and as long as I have you in my life, my happiness and my business are safe." she said. Rachel smiled and kissed her now-wife.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: I know this is shorter than the other ones, but it's just been sitting there and this is all I can do with it. I may end up writing another chapter and it will definitely be longer.**


End file.
